Rouge Sang
by Yumi'Asamatsu
Summary: Lavi arrive au lycée Okusai et fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme au coeur sombre et mystérieux. Il tente de le comprendre et au moment où il croit se rapprocher de lui, un nouvel élève arrive et bouleverse tout en lui.


Fanfiction n°1

Notes informatives

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle et je suis bien contente d'avoir découvert les mangas et ce site ! Je devrai peut-être prév – non, je ferai ça après.

Tout d'abord, je me présente (^-^) Je m'appelle Yumi – enfin c'est mon surnom ou plutôt mon prénom d'auteur – et j'ai une quinzaine d'années. Je suis une fujoshi, c'est-à-dire littéralement « fille pourrie », mais la vrai traduction est la suivante : otaku féminin qui a une fascination incongrue pour les relations entre garçons…, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah, oui ! Je suis donc une fujoshi et ma vie se résume en quelques mots : dodo, lycée, devoirs, manger, Yaoi et dojinshi, dodo.

C'est simple non ? Donc, je suis une lycéenne… à vrai dire, je crois que je devrai plutôt parler du contenu de la fanfiction qui suivra les notes informatives – qui existent pour cela – au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire sur ma vie siii passionnante !

D'ailleurs, je devrai prévenir les malheureuses jeunes personnes normales qui tombent par hasard sur mon site, ou plutôt blog. Tout d'abord, avant de lire mes fanfictions ou mes dojinshi ou encore regarder mes dessins, sachez que certaines images peuvent perturber le cerveau… enfin vous comprenez, il peut y avoir des scènes explicites entre boy's. Du coup, je ne pense pas que tout le monde aime les Yaoi ou le Boy's Love. C'est donc une avant-garde que je vous offre. Alors, si vous tenez quant même à voir mon site, vous le pouvez bien entendu, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si c'est un trop grand choc culturel. Je repasse maintenant aux autres fujoshis et otakettes.

Vous connaissez le manga Otaku Girls ? C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que mon monde est celui du Yaoi et non pas des shojos à l'eau de rose ! Je tiens également à vous informez que les personnages de mon fanfic sortent d'un manga connu ou non, bien qu'il pourrait y avoir des persos – un ou deux- imaginaires tout droit sortis de mon magnifique cerveau. Bon, l'histoire… j'avoue avoir galérer pour savoir sur quel manga j'allais écrire. J'ai finalement décidé – naturellement – pour LE manga ! « D-gray man », avec Tyki Mikk, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Jasdero, David, Komui et pleins d'autres. Enfin les relations yaoiesques tournent autour de Tyki, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Komui x Reever. Du coup j'ai décidé de m'intéresser à un couple précis : Kanda x Lavi ou Lavi x Kanda – les opinions et avis changent ^^. Et d'y introduire Tyki, mon personnage préféré ! Vous croyez quant même pas que j'allais laisser de côté ce démon au visage d'ange ? J'aime également Kanda et Lavi, même qu'ils sont ex-aequo à la deuxième place après Tyki dans mon classement des plus beaux mecs ! *bave le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vide* Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime troooooop ! Il est troooooop beauuuu ! Et son fichu caractère est troooooop attiraaaaaaant ! Je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime à en mouriiiiiiiiir ! Aaah ! Il faut que je me calme ! C'est bon… je suis calme… pfiouu… et maintenant ? De quoi je parlais ? Ah oui ! D-gray man ! Et les couples ! Non, en fait j'ai déjà tout dit… ah non ! Il pourrait y avoir des persos imaginaires tout droit sortis de – oups, je l'ai déjà dit – veuillez avoir l'obligeance d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses ! (Petite note au passage : Vous saviez que l'on avait pas le droit de dire « je m'excuse » ? Parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous excuser nous-même… mais les autres peuvent nous excuser. Du coup, il faut dire « Veuillez m'excuser » ou encore « acceptez, je vous prie, mes excuses les plus sincères » ou encore mieux « Ayez l'obligeance et la bonté d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses et de pardonnez ma (mes) fautes non justifiables » ! Bon, là, j'exagère, mais vous voyez le genre, non ?)

Et puis, je reprend le fil… que j'avait perdu avant… comme je l'ai raconté juste avant, je suis fooooolle dingue de Tyki Mikk ! Et puis… euh… zut, j'ai encore perdu le fil. Ne vous en fait pas, je vais le retrouver… ah oui… je voulais faire un léger résumé assez flou sur ma fanfiction… hum… ça risque d'être un peu… très difficile. De plus, si je veux que ce résumé reste flou, je ne dis absolument rien sur la fanfic. (-.-)'' Bon, j'y vais :

L'histoire se passe au lycée Okusai (ah oui, ça me fait rappeler que je devais vous prévenir que Kanda et Lavi sont des exorcistes, je sais vous le saviez déjà… mais vous ne savez sûrement pas que j'ai décidé que Tyki Mikk sera également un exorciste… d'ailleurs – j'aime ce mot – quelques trucs changent, comme l'école – un lycée pour exorciste et non pas la congrégation – et puis quelques autres choses… c'est compliqué j'en suis consciente, pardonnez-moi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit clair.)… rooh… bon, je vais ficher en l'air le résumé flou… du coup, je vais juste préciser quelques trucs.

Cette fanfic sera stimulée par un lemon ou plusieurs(ouais, du sexe) mais c'est normal, non ? Lavi est un gros vieux pervers ET est un passif ayant un fort potentiel d'allumage très actif !: (/) : Voilà… ensuite, Kanda… un mec vraiment glacial, non ? Mais tellement beauuuu ! Alors, sur lui, je voulais dire que… il va être vraiment perturbé et troublé dans ma fanfiction. J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de ménager ses sentiments enfouis au plus profond de sont être. Quant à mon Tyki chéri, eh ben… il est franchement très cynique. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Alors, celui-là sera dans ma fanfic un séducteur de première ! Il aura l'air plutôt actif mais en fait il est plutôt passif. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai voulu. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à cerner correctement les personnalités de ces trois persos, j'espère juste que j'ai plus ou moins réussi à les cerner. Donc, je vais le dire en espérant que vous ne l'avez pas déjà deviné… c'est une histoire avec un triangle amoureux entre Tyki, Lavi et Kanda. Et ce triangle amoureux va être vraiment difficile à résoudre. Qui sera avec qui à la fin ? Y aura-t-il une fin heureuse ou tragique ? La vie ( là, je pense à LAVI) ou la mort ? De nombreuses questions à résoudre… et qui seront résolus qu'à la fin. D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas encore ce que je vais faire de mes persos préférés… vais-je devoir les tuer ? Aaah ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons… comme si j'allais tuer Tyki… ou Lavi ou encore Kanda ! Plutôt tuer Allen, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais ne le mêlons pas à tout ça, je m'excuse (oups… ^^') je veux dire, aillez l'obligeance et la bonté de m'excuser Ô fans de Môssieur Allen. Bref, je ne sais pas qui je vais tuer et si j'allais vraiment tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune envie, mais alors AUCUNE envie de tuer Tyki, Lavi ou Kanda ! Mais il va sûrement falloir tuer quelqu'un… j'espère pas en tout cas. Pfiouuu… bon… merci d'avoir lu ce speech, j'en suis désolée que mon discours ait duré aussi longtemps. Je vais m'arrêter maintenant, puisque je suis une vraie pipelette.

Et maintenant place au récit ! (Aaah… Tyyykiiiiii ! … je suis calme… parfaitement calme… absolument pas hystérique, ni folle de Tyki… gloups… Tyyyykiiiiii !)

Rouge Sang

1ère partie :

_Lavi :_

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'y suis arrivé… mais c'est arrivé… j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos un psychopathe sadique de première ! Et pas n'importe qui… le meilleur exorciste de mon année. Ma vie est déjà fichue avant même d'avoir commencé… je n'ai plus qu'à mourir de désespoir avant de me faire assassiner par ce mec au caractère plus sombre que les ténèbres. Je me demande comment il a fait pour avoir pu devenir exorciste d'ailleurs – ils ne sont pas censé avoir un cœur pur et sans mauvaise intention puisqu'ils descendent des descendants de Dieu ? – et puis depuis quand cette loi n'est plus appliquée ?... en fait, je doute que cette loi existe.

Je ne connais personne d'aussi sombre que lui, à part à une exception près. Mais vraiment qu'à une exception près et cette exception était aussi très, mais alors très, très, très cynique ! Vous tenez vraiment à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? Parce que honnêtement si je pouvais oublier… cette mésaventure, je le ferai avec plaisir, et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à le vouloir… je ne suis même pas sûr si c'est vraiment une mésaventure.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je suis entré au lycée Okusai. J'étais vraiment content, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi les examens d'entrée à ce lycée. Le lycée Okusai est un des lycées les plus prestigieux du monde. Mais ce lycée est légèrement différent des autres lycées normaux. Ce lycée est… anormal. En fait, il appartient à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, je crois… j'oublie tout le temps le nom, ce qui est assez honteux, je ne suis pas censé oublier des choses aussi importantes que celle-ci ! Je suis un Bookmen, voyons ! Je disais donc que ce lycée était anormal, puisqu'il fait partie de la congrégation de machin-truc. Cette congrégation recrute des exorcistes du monde entier pour sauver le monde des Akuma et du comte millénaire, le fabricant des Akuma. C'est flippant de voir un Akuma et encore pire de le combattre… ce n'est qu'une rumeur, je n'ai encore jamais combattu. Je ne suis même pas complètement capable de maîtriser mon innocence correctement, contrairement à ce mec froid comme la glace. Je sais le connaissait déjà, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu avant ce jour-là. Il était connu pour sa froideur et sa dextérité de manier les sabres et le kendo. Tout le monde le redoutait mais le respectait encore plus. Du coup, j'avais une peur bleue de me retrouver dans la même classe que lui… et puis bien sûr, grâce à ma chère malchance… le jour de la rentrée… il était dans ma classe. J'avoue que je ne savais même pas que c'était lui, quand je me suis assis à côté de lui.

J'entrai dans la salle de classe, légèrement en retard de vingt minutes. Le professeur Lee me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Je grimaçai un sourire et m'excusa. Il eut un petit sourire avant de me dire de m'asseoir. Je parcourai des yeux la classe en cherchant une place de libre. Il y en avait trois. Une au premier rang à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts blonds et en bataille qui regardait le professeur Lee d'un air éperdu. Je me voyais mal à ses côtés. La deuxième place était juste derrière lui à côté d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait au prof. Les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, dont elle avait attaché la moitié dégageant ainsi ses tempes et ses oreilles. Des yeux très beaux et côté poitrine… elle avait tout de même des formes malgré sa minceur. Plutôt mignonne, pensai-je. La troisième place était au dernier et quatrième rang. À côté, d'un jeune homme d'origine asiatique, devinai-je, puisque ce lycée au nom japonais était aux Etats-Unis et que les autres élèves semblaient venir d'Amérique et non pas d'Asie. Les cheveux longs noirs et relevés en queue de cheval. Ils dégageaient sa nuque et accentué sa minceur, mais sans caché ses muscles. J'hésitai… m'asseoir à côté du blond bizarre au sourire étincelant, de la fille toute jolie ou à côté du dernier. Je me décidai pour m'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Je me dirigeai vers la chaise à ses côtés lorsqu'une voix sévère quoique irritée m'arrêta.

« -Monsieur Lavi ! La place à côté de mademoiselle Lenalee est interdite aux garçons ! »

Aha ! Elle s'appelait donc Lenalee, mais ce n'est pas son nom de famille, ça ! Ou si ? Et comment ça cette place est interdite aux mecs ?

« -Lavi ! Asseyez-vous au fond à côté de monsieur Kanda, je vous en prie ! Et veillez à ne plus déranger le cours ! »

Le prof allait s'étouffer s'il continuait de beugler comme ça, songeai-je. Je ne dis rien de cela et sans commentaires et questions je m'assis à côté de ce Kanda, qui ne se prit pas la peine de me regarder.

Le professeur Lee soupira de soulagement et commença à énumérer quelques points important sur le lycée. Je me risquai de jeter un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Le regard sombre, il regardait droit devant lui. Sa main gauche jouait avec un poignard qu'il faisait tournoyer sur lui-même. Je déglutis difficilement. Et s'il se ratait ? Il se couperait ! Ou pire il m'entaillerait ! Mais sa main magnait le poignard avec beaucoup de dextérité. D'ailleurs, il s'appelait comment déjà ? Comment cela ce faisait que j'oublie tout si rapidement ? Je suis la honte des Bookmen ! Je réfléchis minutieusement et retrouvai son nom quelque part dans ma tête, Kanda. Je glissai mon regard de sa main à son visage. Et là, le sucre – de mon pain au chocolat du petit-déjeuner – vint alimenter mon cerveau. Kanda avait le même nom que Kanda, celui que tous les jeunes respectaient. Ah moins que je me trompe – ce qui arrive que rarement et seulement dans les moments où je me trompe – mon voisin de table était ce Kanda. Mon corps se figea. Moi, qui voulait tellement l'éviter, me retrouvais à côté de lui. J'étais assis à côté d'une sorte d'idole que je redoutais. Je soupirai et détournai mon regard. Et comme je n'étais toujours pas encore sûr que ce soit vraiment lui, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le lui demandai de but en blanc en priant que ce ne soit pas lui, mais juste quelqu'un qui par hasard avait le même nom de famille, et puis ce n'est que le nom de famille.

« -Eh ! » chuchotai-je. « Tu t'appelles bien Kanda, non ? »

Il me jeta un regard méprisant et froid et siffla une réponse, sans arrêter pour autant de faire tournoyer son poignard. Et il n' y prêtait même pas attention !

« -Ouais, c'est mon nom ! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant ! »

Je déglutis et frémis. Sa voix était vraiment glaciale.

« -Kanda ? Je me demandai juste si tu étais LE Kanda. Tu n'es quant même pas LE Kanda ? »

Kanda me regarda comme si j'étais fou. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un fou. Ma question était vraiment débile.

« -Je ne connais aucun autre Kanda que moi ! »

Je fus parcouru d'un frisson au son de sa voix. Puis je lui demandai son prénom.

« -Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Ferme-la maintenant ! »

Je la fermai alors. Mais mon silence fut de courte durée. J'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui. Lui qui s'en fichait pas mal de savoir que j'étais obnubilé par sa présence et ne tenait qu'à entendre sa voix et voir son visage torturé.

« -Kanda ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir à côté de la fille ? »

Je me traitai alors de tous les noms ! Ma question était aussi farfelue qu'absurde. Il me jeta un regard noir.

« -Je ne t'avais pas dit de te la fermer ? »

J'écarquillai légèrement des yeux. Quel asocial, celui-là !

« -Je peux quant même te poser juste cette question ! Ou bien je n'en ai pas le droit ? Elle s'appelle Lenalee, non ? C'est quoi son nom de famille ? Pourquoi le prof semblait irrité que je veuille m'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Il la connaît ou quoi ? Et la surprotège ? Et puis ils se ressemblent assez physiquement ! Et puis pourquoi la place à côté d'elle est interdite à nous autres mecs ? Elle est lesbienne et allergique aux mecs ? Ou elle ne nous supportent tellement pas qu'elle a des pulsions meurtrières ? »

« -Arrête de caqueter ! Et ferme-le une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Sa voix s'était élevée. Je le dévisageai surpris. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver ! J'étais juste curieux et c'était justifié, non ? Et puis, son fichu comportement n'aidait rien, au contraire ! Cela éveillait encore plus ma curiosité. Du coup, je continuai de parler.

« -Kandaaa ! Tu es fâché ? Tu n'aimes pas parler, hein ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire joyeux avec une lueur imbécile dans les yeux. Il ne daigna même pas m'accorder un seul regard. À sa place retentit la voix du prof Lee.

« -Lavi… Kanda… c'est plus ou moins interdit de parler à voix haute en cours… et Kanda, on ne joue pas avec les armes, c'est dangereux. »

« -Mais pas pour moi ! » s'exclama Kanda furieux. Mais en croisant le regard de Lee, il grommela et en pestant il rangea son poignard à mon plus grand soulagement.

« -Merci Monsieur le professeur Lee, ça me travaillait depuis un bon moment. » lui dis-je.

« -Oh, pas de ça. Je t'ai bien observé ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler avec Kanda. Comme si être en retard au premier cours, te permettais de parler plus que les autres. »

Je le contemplai d'un air effaré. Il émit un petit rire sardonique, je frémis une fois de plus. Et il continua.

« -Donc, puisque tu parlais sans m'écouter et Kanda également, vous serez puni. »

Kanda releva la tête et fixa Lee horrifié. Ses yeux exprimaient le mécontentement et l'irritation.

« -Alors, j'ai trouvé pendant le moment où tous vos camarades et moi-même vous écoutaient, la punition. J'ai besoin de cobayes pour une expérience avec un robot. Et vous allez m'aider. »

« -Pardon ? Nous allons vous aider ? À construire le robot ? Et nourrir les souris, c'est ça ? » ai-je dit. J'étais naïf, très naïf. Si je savais ce qui m'attendait.

« -Non, tu te trompes, Lavi. Toi et Kanda vous serez les cobayes. » me corrigea le prof.

Je le regardai encore plus effaré qu'avant. Il avait perdu la tête, il plaisantait, j'en suis sûr. Aucun prof ne punissait ses élèves en les utilisant comme cobayes !

« -Kom… professeur Lee… euh… vous êtes sûr de vous ? Cette expérience risque de tourner mal comme celles d'avant. » s'est mêlé le blond du premier rang à côté de la première chaise vide. Il s'était retourné, un bras par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise, le visage inquiet.

J'ai avalé péniblement ma salive, c'était une plaisanterie, rien d'autre. Mais il avait l'air vraiment inquiet… et c'était quoi, cette fin de phrase ? « Cette expérience risque de tourner mal comme celles d'avant ! » Cela voulait insinuer que toutes les autres expériences de mon prof avaient tournées mal ou quoi ? Mon regard glissa de lui sur Lee avant d'aller vers Kanda, hésitant. Je redoutai sa réaction. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que je l'avais rencontré et je savais déjà que j'allais le payer de lui avoir adressé la parole.

« -Reever ! Tu sais que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! » rétorqua le prof avant de continuer.

« -Bien, Kanda, Lavi, vous avez rendez-vous à mon bureau, ce soir à 18 heures pile pour votre punition. D'autre part, je ne pense pas que ça sera vraiment une punition mais plutôt un divertissement des plus amusants. » Il conclut en nous adressant un sourire, puis il nous tourna le dos et repartit devant la classe.

Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à Kanda, prêt à sortir une réplique drôle et amusante. Mais le regard noir et glacial qu'il me jeta, lui, me figea sur place. Je lui fis donc un sourire forcé et recula vers le bord de la table, en m'éloignant aussi loin que cela m'était autorisé de ses éclairs qui sortaient de ses yeux. Il murmura, en serrant les dents, sur un ton très, mais alors très malveillant et qui promettait beaucoup.

« -Tu-Vas-Me-Le-Payer! Tu-Ne-Sais-Pas-À-Qui-Tu-As-À-Faire! »

Il prononçait en marquant une pause après chaque mot sa phrase. Je souris en perdant contenance en passant nerveux ma main dans mes cheveux roux.

« -Calme-toi Kanda… en fait tu parles de qui ? De toi ou du prof ? »

Son regard se fit encore plus noir. Mais comment diable quelqu'un ayant un caractère aussi sombre avait bien pu être admis dans cette école ? Et pourquoi diable je ne savais pas tenir ma langue alors que je savais qu'il allait me couper en deux si je continuai ? Non, je rectifie… il allait de toute façon me le faire payer, autant lui poser encore toutes les questions qui me turlupinaient, juste pour l'écouter.

« -Tu vas te la fermer ! »

Je frissonnai et me tus. Mais pas pour très longtemps. La cloche sonna et on se leva tous pour sortir hors de la classe. Je me mis en tête de devenir l'ami de ce Kanda, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Je savais juste que j'aimais bien sa façon d'être, sa voix, son visage, son corps, et ses paroles. Il sortit de la classe dans les premiers. Je le suivis avec difficulté en me frayant un passage entre les autres élèves. Je le hélai.

« -Kanda ! Attends-moi ! »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule avec son habituelle expression dépourvue d'émotions, mais qui virait vers la glaciosité. Il ne m'attendit pas, au contraire, il accéléra le mouvement et disparut dans la masse des élèves de l'école Okusai. Je poussai un profond soupir en le regardant s'enfuir.

« -Si j'étais toi, je n'insisterai pas. »

Je me retournai pour dévisager le blond du premier rang, Reever, je crois.

«-Mouais… mais je ne crois pas que tu es moi ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ne devrai-je pas insister ? »

Je fis une petite pause d'une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Je crois que j'ai dit plus que ce que je voulais vraiment dire, j'essayai donc de rattraper mon coup en espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

« -Ne crois surtout pas que je veux devenir l'ami de ce… ce… »

Je cherchai mes mots pour tenter de trouver un adjectif pouvant le décrire. Ce n'était pas facile, puisque je commençai à l'apprécier. Le dénommé Reever finit ma phrase.

« -De ce beau mec cassant ? »

J'hochai la tête. Puis je remarquai que je m'étais trahi. Je fis un grand sourire et lui posai quelques questions.

« -Euh… Reever, c'est bien ça ? »

Il acquiesa et je poursuivis.

« -Tu connais Kanda ? Je veux dire, personnellement. »

« -Personne ne connaît personnellement. Il est trop mystérieux et toute son attitude intime le respect et du coup personne n'ose vraiment lui parler. »

Stupéfait, je pensais que Kanda était vraiment mais vraiment asocial.

« -Ouais… bon, à part ça… qu'est-ce que ce truc d'expériences ratées ? Le prof Lee rate ses expériences ? »

Il sourit distraitement. Puis il répondit en se mettant à marcher, moi à ses côtés.

« -Et bien… il est très intelligent et ses inventions sont pratiques, mais malheureusement comme il n'est pas très normal, ses inventions ne le sont pas non plus. C'est-à-dire que ses inventions pourront être utiles si et je dis bien SI Komui ne les créait pas à sa manière et qu'il leur implante des programmes censés réaliser les choses comme lui. »

« -Komui ? » je susurrai en lui jetant un petit clin d'œil. Il rougit et balbutia.

« -Ne te méprends pas ! Je l'appelle parfois comme ça, parce que… on se connaît depuis plusieurs années. Lui aussi m'appelle par mon prénom et non pas par mon nom. »

Je souris amusé.

« -Mais oui. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« -Wenhamm. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Reever. »

« -Ah ouais ? D'accord, comme tu veux. »

« -Et toi, tu t'appelles Lavi, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« -Exact. Dis-moi, pourquoi ton Komui interdit la place à côté de la fille du deuxième rang ? Tu dois sûrement savoir pourquoi personne n'est assis côté de la fille aux cheveux noirs ? »

Il grimaça et répondit gêné.

« -Et bien, Lenalee est sa sœur. Et il l'aime beaucoup, du coup il la surprotège et ne tolère pas qu'un mec s'asseye à ses côtés. »

« -Oh ! Je comprends… notre prof a un sister complex… c'est ça ?

« -Parfaitement, tu as tout compris. » s'exclama Reever sur un ton très joyeux.

Je grimaçai un sourire et dis.

« -Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller… euh… aux toilettes. »

« -Ok, on se revoit au prochain cours ! »

J'hochai la tête et partis.

OoOoOoO

Je me lavai les mains en songeant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, pour résumé, je me demander surtout quel genre de mec, Kanda était vraiment. Il n'était sûrement pas toujours aussi froid, parce que si c'était vraiment le cas, il serait mort depuis longtemps, non ? Terrassé par son asociabilité. Enfin… à moins qu'il adore vraiment la solitude, à ce moment là il devrait songer à changer de carrière. Une des lois des exorcistes, c'est la solidarité. Mouais, il devrait devenir ermite ou Dalaï-lama. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais pas exorciste !

La cloche sonna. Je grimaçai et soupirai longuement en m'essuyant les mains. Puis, je revins à la réalité. La cloche avait sonné, donc les cours allaient commencés. Le temps que je réagisses, la deuxième cloche sonna, elle annonçait le début des cours. Je me traitais d'idiot en courant vers ma classe. Bien sûr, je me trompais d'étage. Bien sûr, je me trompais de classe pour me retrouver comme un imbécile devant une autre classe que la mienne a déblatérer des excuses pour mon retard avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Bien sûr, je retrouvais un Komui irrité et bine entendu je me retrouvais à la seule place de libre et d'autorisée… celle à côté de Monsieur Je-suis-un-asocial-et-ça-me-plait-trop.

Kanda me jeta un regard qui insinuait beaucoup, genre « Tu dis quoi que ce soit et tu risques de te faire découper et trancher avant d'être brûlé. Même que c'est trop gentil ça. » ou encore « Encore toi ! Tu tiens vraiment à mourir dès le premier jour ? » en résumé « Là… T'ES MORT ! ». Mettez-vous à ma place… et vivez le calvaire d'être dévisager par le mec le plus beau de l'univers, une arme invisible mais très présente sur votre gorge, avec un regard satanique. Pour rien au monde, je voudrai revivre ça… enfin, si c'est Kanda, le beau mec, je n'ai rien contre. Mais ce jour-là, comme c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait… j'avais vraiment la trouille.

Le prof prit la parole en s'adressant à Kanda.

« -Kanda, tu ne trouves pas que monsieur Lavi est toujours en retard ? Et qu'il mérite une petite punition ou une aide ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en m'adressant un sourire plutôt démoniaque. Je déglutis, qu'est-ce qui allait encore m'arriver ?

« -Je suggère donc que Lavi reste en permanence à tes côtés lors des journées d'école. Tu l'aideras à ne pas se perdre, d'accord ? Bien, je reprends le cours. »

Kanda me jeta un regard horrifié. Je lui fis un signe de la main en souriant comme un imbécile. Dans ma tête un seul mot tournait en boucle « YES ! ». Moui, pour moi c'était le bonheur, mais pour Kanda… je ne pense pas.

Il me siffla furieux.

« -Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! »

Je fis un grand sourire – oui, je sais, je n'arrête pas de sourire peu importe dans quelle situation je me trouvais, même si je frôlais la mort à côté de Kanda – et rétorquai.

« -Et toi, ton arrêt d'asociabilité ! »

Kanda ne répondit rien, mais je crois bien que je l'avais vexé. Et malgré ça, je me réjouis intérieurement et pas qu'un peu !

OoOoOoO

FIN 1ÈRE PARTIE

Voilà, je suis fière d'avoir réussi à écrire tout ça… bon, il y a des imperfections, je le sais, tout le monde n'est pas parfait. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux… la suite sortira bientôt j'espère… mais comme je ne suis pas sûre que ma fanfiction est bien, j'aimerai que vous me laissiez des commentaires auxquels je répondrai quoi qu'il arrive, afin que je sache si ça vaut la peine d'écrire la suite ou non. Merci d'avance ^^ et à bientôt. Ah autre chose ! S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans ma fiction, posez-moi vos questions, que ce soit des mots, des expressions ou des phrases entières… à bientôt !

Votre Yumi Asamatsu ! XD


End file.
